Emmy Sharp (Breakout Kings)
Emmy Sharp (Camille Guaty) is the titular main villainess from "I Smell Emmy," episode 2.06 of Breakout Kings (airdate April 8, 2012). Backstory Emmy Sharp's backstory revealed that she went straight from foster care to prostitution by the age of 16. Due to being tired of being under the thumb of her pimp, Rooster, Emmy killed him by setting him on fire in his sleep, and that led to her being sentenced to 20 years in prison following her arrest. Shortly before the episode's events, Emmy approached her prison's creative writing teacher, Claire Lyons, who was in her own unhappy marriage, and the women began an affair of their own--while also devising a plan to kill Claire's husband, Sean. Events As part of the plan, Emmy started a verbal confrontation with Claire in the beginning of the episode; a confrontation that turned physical once Emmy attacked Claire and ripped open her blouse. The villainess was set to be arraigned, which fell into her plan, which also involved eating a vast amount of pistachios to cause her to bowels to react violently--due to her pistachio allergy. The guards pulled over and allowed Emmy to reliever herself in the bathroom, but once she was alone, Emmy took out a screwdriver (given to her by Claire) and unscrewed the grate off the window. After being caught by the mail guard, Emmy killed him with the screwdriver and made her escape out through the window. Later on, Emmy tracked her target, Sean Lyons, to a parking garage, and she later followed him to his and Claire's home, where she entered and shot Sean in the back of the head. After the murder, Emmy appeared to approach Claire menacingly, only to laugh and make out with her lover, which revealed their romantic affair and collusion. After this, Emmy and Claire went to the aforementioned parking garage and took the key to a Mercedes, which they drove to Sean's storage locker. Claire handed her one of the keys, but did not have the key to the second. Despite this, Emmy manages to open the locker and come out with a heavy gym bag, but it's at that moment that Ray and his crew catch the villainesses and fire at them, with Emmy firing her own gun back at them. After they get away, the bag is revealed to have been holding thirty pounds of gold coins. Their attempt to pawn the coins resulted in Claire shooting and killing the owner when he demanded the entire bag in exchange for his silence, and they later escaped to a motel where they were planning the rest of their lives together. However, as Claire was bathing and waiting for her lover, Emmy opened the door and let in her actual lover, Johnny Griffin, with the pair embracing each other. It was at this point that Emmy's true scheme was revealed; her plan was for her and Johnny to escape together, and regarding Claire, the evil Emmy ordered Johnny to drown Claire in the tub. In the episode's climax, Emmy and Johnny were about to make their escape, only for Ray Zancanelli and the rest of his crew to catch them. Emmy was handcuffed and arrested by Erica Reed, who referred to the villainess as a "selfish, scheming whore." Trivia * Camille Guaty also played villainess Theresa Solis on Without a Trace. Category:2010s Category:Adulteress Category:Arson Category:Betrayer Category:Bisexual Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Evil Laugh Category:Femme Fatale Category:Greedy Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Makeshift Weapon Category:Master Manipulator Category:Murder: Burning Alive Category:Murder: Gun Category:Murder: Indirect Category:Murder: Stabbing Category:Murderer Category:Pistol Category:Prison Uniform Category:Prostitute Category:Serial Killer Category:Villain's Lover Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested